1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chip packaging structure for memory cards and, more particularly, to a chip packaging structure wherein integrated circuit chips are embedded in openings formed in multilayer ceramic memory cards.
2. Background Description
The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) is a group of manufacturers and vendors which was formed to promote a common standard for PC Card-based peripherals and the slot designed to hold them. The standard card which was developed is approximately two inches by three inches in size, and is comprised of a multilayer laminate or ceramic material that is densely populated on its surface with surface mount (SMT) components. This standard card is referred to as a "PCMCIA Card". There are several different types of PCMCIA cards and include, for example, fax/modem interface, video adaptors, CD ROM adaptors, etc. These PCMCIA Cards are primarily used on laptop, palmtop, and other portable computers, as well as other intelligent electronic devices. The PCMCIA Card is housed in a stainless steel case, and fits within one of three currently standardized slots in the electronic device designed to receive PCMCIA Cards.
Thus, to comply with the PCMCIA standards a PCMCIA Card must meet exacting dimension specifications. However, supplier's of PCMCIA Cards design different cards to perform different functions depending on the electronic device in which they will be used. In addition to having different multilayer circuitry in the card itself, suppliers of these PCMCIA Cards populate the card with different SMT components. These components can be memories, central processing units (CPUs), etc. Currently, the components are mounted on the surfaces of the PCMCIA Cards using surface mount technology. Because the width of the PCMCIA Card must meet the PCMCIA standards for height, width, and thickness, there is considerable strain on the types of components which can be surface mounted to the PCMCIA Card (i.e., certain integrated circuit chips and surface mount strategies may make the overall dimensions of the Memory Card too thick to satisfy the PCMCIA standard).